Kouha's secret
by slyside
Summary: Kouha and his mother have a secret that only the former emperor and Gyokuen knows, and that secret only gets harder to keep when other kings candidates, their house hold members, and allies of the Kou come for a meeting, but this is the least of his worries when an hated partner of the Kou comes he will have to deal with problems he never expected. M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING FOR THOUS WHO USE NET FLIX MAGI IS GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF OF NET FLIX BY DECEMBER 1 SO WATCH IT WHILE YOU CAN!**

Okay so this is the first time I am going to post a new chapter on a story that I have started and I would like to thank everyone who has given me a review.

Also sorry for the long wait's but I'm still new to this and I can't write all the time, not to mention that I baby sit friday to monday so that's really hard and I'm awful at spelling. I'm also sorry for not updating when I said I would but some problems, drama came up, and this turned out a lot longer that what I was planing for.

Thank you Guest for being the first one to review and I have thought a lot about what you said and your right. It only took me a few days to write and post my stories and I was really sick at the time too, like bad headache, coughing, sneezing, chills you name it. The story could have been more clear or better written to not be that difficult to understand. I'm also glad that you think this is interesting.

Thank you Hasa3810yaoi for also reviewing the story, it made me so happy that you also find this interesting as well. Don't worry about me not continuing this because I am no matter how long it take's, it may take some time but I started something so I'm going to finish it. Thank's agin for the review.

WARNING I AM STILL GETTING USED TO WRITING SO MY STILE MAY CHANGE A BIT AND I STILL DON'T HAVE A BETA BUT I'M DOING MY BEST.

Remember if you have a question feel free to ask it and I may or may not answer, depending on if it will spoil the whole story.

* * *

KOUGYOKU'S POV

As the door's behind us close, separating us from Kouha, I can't help but feel concern with what is going on. Something is not right here, I can feel it, there's more going on I just know it. I wonder if I should stay and wait for Kouha to come back out.

Taking a look around, it seem's that Kouen and most of the other house hold members have left. That's understandable, they have a busy schedule and other duty's that they must do. Koumei is also fairly busy but it seem's he is going to wait as well. I can't help wonder why the other's are waiting tho, I'm sure everyone is as uneasy as I am and are concern for Kouha just as I am but could there be something more.

I snap out of my thought's at the sound of Hakuei's voice, "now while I wish to stay and wait to see if Kouha is all right I have some other matter's to attend to." Even Hakuei knew this would effect Kouha in a negative was and was concern as well. I look Hakuei in the eye's while she continued to speak, "but I'm sure he will be fine and that it be best to give him some space until tomorrow. I don't think he will be in the right frame of mined to talk right now, but if anything happen's please alerts me if I may be of some help, good luck."

"I'll be sure to alert everyone if something happen's," the seriousness in Koumei's voice spoke volume's, after all he is one of the closest to Kouha in our family so he probably understand how bad this is for Kouha. I can only hope thing's turn out ok, after all this is Gyokuen's idea.

There is something wrong with our family and it involve Gyokuen I just know it. With the way she look's at some of us, it's just, well creepy to be honest. I can't really describe it but... oh it's just not natural!, she's not natural and I just can't piece it together. I vaguely noticed Hakuei's foot step fading down the corder as I turn my attention to Hakuryuu, he has a dark look in his eye's that I am sure has to do with his mother.

Bring my hand's up, I look to the side in worry. I just don't know what to do, will Kouha be ok, I know he's strong, way beyond strong. I just can't help but be worried after all he is my only little blood brother, I don't count Hakuryuu just as I know Kouha doesn't count Hakuei. I know he is only a few week's younger but still, he's my only little brother and I'm going to look after him weather he like's it or not he is after all my only baby brother.

Looking back up I turn to see Kouha's attendant's looking at the door's as if it held all of the answer's, which it kinda did when you think about it. I can't help but to look to the side with a sigh at the thought of them, they are so loyal and dedicated to Kouha that I can't help but feel a little jealous of them. I know the real reason why Kouha boon did what he did back when king Sinbad came to the palace, it still hurt's but he will alway's be my friend no matter what after all even if he only want's to use me, he was alway's there for me and gave me confidence when I was young.

I look back to ground once agin and I can't stop my self from mumbling what I'v been thinking "I wonder how Kouha-kun is doing?" It seem's like no one is going to answer me at first but after a moment one of the girl's, Reirei I believe, answered.

"Kouha-samma will most likely be angry and concerned but I believe that he will be fine with the right support." I can't help but feel some doubt with what she said. I know he will need some, no a lot of support for the next few month's but getting him to accept our help will be difficult to say the lest.

For as long as I've know Kouha, he has alway's been more independent then one his age should be. I met Kouha when we were seven by accident, well more or lest an accident to tell the truth. Being the seventh, youngest and the bastard princess of the Kou Empire has alway's been hard, but then I herd that the third prince, or fifth since it was a year before the fire, was actually younger then me form a couple of maid's gossiping in the hall's. I've never met him before, in fact I didn't even know that I had another brother other then Kouen and Koumei. So I did what any other timid, young princesses would do and I when to investigate this mystery little brother that I had no idea ever existed.

I looked every where's to find him but I never did, instead he found me. When I couldn't find him inside I started to look outside, and then I got the oh so great idea to climb a tree to get a better look around. It is safe to say that climbing in a long dress was not a great idea especially since it was my first time as well, and I ended up falling to the ground with no one around to help me. I don't remember the first few minute's from when I fell other then the pain in my head, wrist, and side. I know I was crying and I know that I screamed when I fell but I was in one of the older garden's that I thought no one used so to say I was shock when I felt some one touch the side of my head.

I can't help but smile a little at the memory, he was trying to help me but I just kept on crying until he picked me up and brought me to his room to bandaged me up. Kouha has alway's been strong, not that I was very heavy but he was about the same size as I was back then and he pick me up like I was a doll. I was so freaked out that I kept on struggling with him and we got in a bit of a argument until I realized that he was my little brother and that he was taking care of me like a mother to a child, with the way he was handling me with such care while all I did was whine and yell at him. He took care of me and helped me get back to my room, he even tucked me in to bed before he left. Before he left I asked him why he helped me and I never forgot what he said to me.

"You were hunt so I couldn't turn my back on you and beside we are family now so I'm not going to abandon you, your my sister whether you like it or not I'm going to help you and I'm not going to forget you so I'll see later okay." With that he left me to my thought's and before I fell asleep I made up my mind to keep an eye on him whether he like's it or not after all he is my brother too.

I'm shocked out of my thought's a the door's are opened and Kouha start's to come out. His head is down and he doesn't seem to see us as he starts to rush past us, I try to call out to him but all he does is motion for his attendant's to come with him. Hakuryuu also try to call out Kouha's name but he is already down the hall, then he is out of sight and I can't help but fell disappointed that I can't do anything to help him.

"If he need's us he'll tell us, don't worry to much Kougyoku he just need's some space to think." Koumei seem's to have read my mind as he reassures me, but the look in his eye's as he stare's down the hall tell's me something els, it tell's me that he is just as worried as me at least that's what I think.

Bringing my hand's back up I reply back "If you say so but I don't think this is going to be that easy." Taking a deep breath I turn to take my leave as well since Hakuryuu has also left. Saying bye to Koumei I take my leave. "If there is nothing els then I should start to prepare the our guest's arrival as well, have a nice night Koumei."

"We'll see and good night as well Kougyoku." With this we went out separate way's as I head to my room and Koumei goes on his way. There is a lot to do now that I think about it, we have to make a good impression. I can't help but think back to what Kouha said when we first met and I hope he know's that it's a two way thing now.

"Your my brother so whether you like it or not I'm going to help you"

* * *

KOUHA'S POV

As the door's open I can hear my mother's cry's from down the hall. It seem's she is having a temper tantrum right now, I can't help but sigh in defeat, it seem's like it's just not my day. Well there's nothing to do about it but to deal with it. I look back to my to see them looking at me, probably waiting for me to say something.

"Reirei go and round up all of the maid's for a meeting in a few hour's, Junjun check the condition's of the other room's and the garden, Jinjin come with me." With that said I make my way to the room on the far left side of the hall.

Before I open the door I look to the shorter girl for a moment, with the slight nod of her head I know that she's prepared for me to open the door. Without hesitation I open the door and take in the seen before I decide to act. The nurse and the maid who were in charge of keeping an eye on my mother for the day are on the other side of the room. The maid seem's to be nocked out with the nurse trying to make sure she is okay, there is a little bit of blood on her hand's but that's it, the maid probably got a hit in the head since that is where the nurse is focusing.

My mother on the other hand is on the ground on the other side of the room, she is on the ground crying and screaming. My mother's hair is all tangled and her clothe's are covered in paint. Know that I notice the paint on her I can't believe that I missed all of the paint covering the floor and wall's. The paint supplies is scattered all across the floor and the paper's that were supposed to be used are all torn up and mixed in the paint on the floor.

"Jinjin go and help take of them while I handle my mother, also if you get the chance have someone go and get the cleaning supplies." As I tell Jinjin this, I slowly make my way to my mother's side. I have grown used to having to watch my step with the kind's of messes that she tend's to make.

"As you wish prince Kouha," Replied Jinjin as she went to do as she was told.

As I approach my mother I take care to do so in her line of sight, it would not bold well if I were to spook her. When I am about a foot away I stop and sit on the ground as well so that I am closer to her hight seeing that she is still siting on the ground. For a moment we just sit there, while she is crying I stay in the same place in silence. Only after the other's are gone do I say anything and only after a few minute's after they leave.

"Hikari-chan, " I say my mother's name softly. "It's me Kouha, can you look at me please."

She doesn't look at me but she did calm down a little bit. Instead of full out crying she has a bit of a hiccup. silently I move a little bit closer, close enough for our nee's to touch. She doesn't do anything at first, but then she slowly start's to look my way and I can see her blood shot eye look into my eye's.

"Haha-chan," with a sniffle she called me by the name she came up with since it is easier for her to say in this stat of mind.

With a small smile I slowly bring my hand up in a non threatening manner and I wipe away some of her tear's. "Yea it's me Hikari-chan, now what's the matter, can you tell me why your crying."

"Don't wanna pick up, want to paint but she picked up." She started to get mad agin after saying this but she continued before I could say anything. "So I stop her and Mina-chan said that not nice and and..."

"Hush now, it's okay but Mina-chan was right, you hurt someone and that wasn't very nice." I try to be as gentle as possible as I tell her this but I still need to be firm about it.

"But she try to pick up."

"No but's Hikari-chan, you hurt her so this is what we are going to do, we are going to pick up this mess, then we are going to go get cleaned up our selves." When it looked like my mother was going to start whining I brought up my hand as a sign for silence. When she kept quiet I continued. "She was doing what she was suppose to and that was to get you and every thing cleaned up before dinner so that we could eat in a clean space."

Looking her in the eye I continue. "Once we are done cleaning up, we are going to go see the maid that you hurt and you are going to apologize, do you understand."

With a small sniff she nodded her head with a small "yes."

"Great, now I'm going to go see if the cleaning supplies has been sent yet okay," I wait until she nod's her head before I get up slowly.

As I turn to go to the door I make's sure to keep my ear's alert to any sound that she make's. When I'm at the door I look back to check on her, even if it hasn't even been half a minute. There my mother was, who was just crying a few minute's ago, was now giggling as she dragged her hand's back and forth with the paint on the ground. With a small sigh I open the door and take a peak into the hall.

Down the hall I can see another maid coming in my direction, she has a two bucket's with some rag's in them and what look's like some cleaning supplies in a basket that she is caring. What caught my attention was that she did not appear to have any water, I was going to call out to her to say something about it until I got a good look at who she was. She had shoulder length, light brown hair with light blue eyes and was about five ft five, she also wore the normal maid's outfit but with a light blue sash with white flower's around her waist that signify her as a magic user, the light blue mean's she's adapt at water magic.

All of my maid's are different in one way or another. They all have simple outfit's that are common for maid's to wear but they each have a sash that is around their waist that is unique to them selves. If the maid has magic then the main color of their sash is that of the element or type of magic that they specialized in, but the details of the sash can be any color or design they like, which all of the girls like. None of the other maid's in the empire wear sash's like this, only the girl's who work for me because my people are awesome and they deserve to express them selves at least a little bit, beside's I know all of them and some of there family's are in my army so I'm gonna take care of them and let them be there self's when they can be.

I began to recognize who she was once she was within a few feet of me. Her name is Kiko and her father is a member of my army. She is only seventeen I think and has been practicing her magic with Jinjin I believe.

Once she is in front of me, I take a quick look at my mother to make sure she is fine. My mother is still playing in the paint so she's fine for now.

"Good evening prince Kouha." I look back to Kiko as she bow's her head to me. "I have brought the cleaning supplies you have asked for, is it alright for me to set it up for you."

"yea just set it up over there and be carful as to not startle my mother." I point her in the direction of where Mina and the other maid were.

"Give me a bucket with some supplies and I'll start with the area around my mother." I watch as she set's the bucket's down and say's some kind of spell, slowly the bucket's fill up with water. When they are full the girl put's in some cleaning supplies and separates some of the rag's.

"Everything is set prince Kouha, Please ask for anything els you may need." With a slight bow of her head she went to get started on the paint covering her area.

I walk back to my mother to see all of the paint near her smeared altogether. Sitting on the ground she is laughing while slapping her hand's in the paint, getting even more paint on her dress and in her hair to, there is even some on her face. I couldn't stop the small laugh from leaving me. The joy on her face, the sound of her laugh, the innocence in her eye's. It's moment's like this that I feel a hallow feeling of peace, like there is nothing wrong with what is going on around us, that everything is perfectly normal with this pitcher. Oh how I wish this was normal out side of the world we made here.

"Hikari-chan, it's time to start cleaning, so can you help me wash the floor's please," I asked her gently.

"NO, play, play, play!" She whined

"We can play later but first we need to clean up then we'll get something to eat. If there is still time after then we can play a game before bed ok."

"Ok" she giggled childishly

Smiling I grab a rag from the bucket and rinse it for her before showing her what to do. "Ok take this and use it to wipe the paint on the floor's like this."

"Ok." I take a few seconds to watch her as she started to clean.

When I'm sure she is fine with what she is doing, I grab my rag and get to work. Every few minute's I would have to rinse her rag until she figured out how to do it her self. She ended up spilling half of the bucket but she is trying so that's all that count's, that and she is having fun to while doing this so she may not complain as much next time, I hope.

"Prince Kouha, I have finished taking care of the mess over there. Is there anything else you would like me to do." I look up to Kiko for a second before shaking my head.

"Hm not really, it shouldn't take to much longer for us to finish here so I guess you could get us some towels to dry this place up... Oh um actually can you have someone get a bath papered for my mother and have our dinner brought up after her bath."

"Of course prince Kouha," and with that she left.

It only took about ten more minute's to finish cleaning up the paint, probably because it was still wet so it wasn't hard to clean up. Next was washing my mother up. She love's her bath's so it can be a little tricky to get her out but after letting her play for a bit and scrubbing the paint off of her, she was ready to eat. After I got her dressed we went to her play room to have our dinner at the table in there. After we ate I wiped her face because of the mess she made. Now it's time for the hard part, bed time.

"Come on Hikari-chan, it's time to get ready for bed."

.

..

...

"NOOOOOOOOO! Not sleepy, no bed." Crying out she started to shake her head no.

"What if I told you a story."

"... Ok."

Smiling I took her hand and lead her to her room, which was right across from mine. After setting her into her bed and tucking her in I pull over a chair that we had set in here for this very reason. Taking a moment to think about a good story to tell her, I close my eye's and put a hand on my chin to try and come up with something good. It has to be entertaining but sweet and calm as to settle her down for bed but what. Maybe something that has happened recently, like on one of my trip's, perfect.

"Have I told you about the journey of a prince and a little magician?"

"No"

"Well then, let's see, once upon a time a prince from a far away kingdom went on a journey to a far away land. But on the way he ran into some bandit's who started to cause some trouble."

"What next, what next!?

"Well the prince took care of all the bad bandit's but while doing so he didn't realize that there was a little boy standing with his men. Only when the prince was done did he notice him. In the end the boy came with them on the prince's journey and they learned a lot about each other and soon became friend's."

"What kind of thing's?" She asked with a little yawn, she'll be asleep soon.

"Well the boy was going on a trip to learn about magic..."

* * *

I closed the door as softly as I could as to not wake my mother. Once the door click's shut I breath a sigh of relief, man it's been a long day and I still have some business to take care of. Now I'm running late as well, great just great. I'm so tiered, I just want to go to bed but first things first, the meeting.

Walking up the hall I go to the maid's break room, which is the first door on the right coming in. I see all ten of my maid's and four of the nurses since one of them is on maternity leave. So there is fourteen here, not counting my girls, so I'm going to need to get some more help here. Taking a breath I walk to the center of the room and wait a moment for attention to focus on me.

"So I'm sure some of you have heard the new's that we are going to have some guest coming to stay here for quit awhile. Therefor we have to get this place into shape, so tomorrow morning this place need's to be in tip top shape by Lunch. We don't know when they will get here but it can be from tomorrow to the end of the week." Looking them all in the eye to make sure they understand how important this is I continue.

"It's also important that they don't find out about my mother, this is a big concern as you probably know but let me make this clear. Your first concern is my mother anything els is second priority. I'm going to have some other maid's come for the time being to help take care of the guest so that should make some thing's easier. There are also going to be some new rules that I will have posted in here tomorrow, now are there any question's."

Nobody spoke up or made any move's to say anything. Thank solomon for that, I don't think I can deal with to much more today. "Great, Junjun tomorrow assign what need's to be done, Reirei, Jinjin you'll come with me to get some other maid's. We need to wake up bright and early tomorrow so go and get some sleep every one, we have a hard day of work ahead of us."

Once I dismiss them I start to head to my room to get some sleep. I know the girl's are worried and want to talk but, damn I'm tiered, I just want some peace and quite.

As I open the door to my room I take a look at my mother's door. I can't help but hope that she sleep's all night. Turning back I go into my room and lean against the door for a moment. I take a breath then head to my wardrobe to change into some sleep wear. Once I'm dressed I crawl into my bed and pull my violet blanket up to my chin and closes my eye's.

One of the last thought's that I had running through my head was what was to happen tomorrow and what that bitch could have planed.

To say that the darkness of sleep was welcome was an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING FOR THOUS WHO USE NET FLIX MAGI IS GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF OF NET FLIX BY DECEMBER 1 SO WATCH IT WHILE YOU CAN!**

Okay so this is the first time I am going to post a new chapter on a story that I have started and I would like to thank everyone who has given me a review.

Also sorry for the long wait's but I'm still new to this and I can't write all the time, not to mention that I baby sit friday to monday so that's really hard and I'm awful at spelling. I'm also sorry for not updating when I said I would but some problems, drama came up, and this turned out a lot longer that what I was planing for.

Thank you Guest for being the first one to review and I have thought a lot about what you said and your right. It only took me a few days to write and post my stories and I was really sick at the time too, like bad headache, coughing, sneezing, chills you name it. The story could have been more clear or better written to not be that difficult to understand. I'm also glad that you think this is interesting.

Thank you Hasa3810yaoi for also reviewing the story, it made me so happy that you also find this interesting as well. Don't worry about me not continuing this because I am no matter how long it take's, it may take some time but I started something so I'm going to finish it. Thank's agin for the review.

WARNING I AM STILL GETTING USED TO WRITING SO MY STILE MAY CHANGE A BIT AND I STILL DON'T HAVE A BETA BUT I'M DOING MY BEST.

Remember if you have a question feel free to ask it and I may or may not answer, depending on if it will spoil the whole story.

* * *

KOUGYOKU'S POV

As the door's behind us close, separating us from Kouha, I can't help but feel concern with what is going on. Something is not right here, I can feel it, there's more going on I just know it. I wonder if I should stay and wait for Kouha to come back out.

Taking a look around, it seem's that Kouen and most of the other house hold members have left. That's understandable, they have a busy schedule and other duty's that they must do. Koumei is also fairly busy but it seem's he is going to wait as well. I can't help wonder why the other's are waiting tho, I'm sure everyone is as uneasy as I am and are concern for Kouha just as I am but could there be something more.

I snap out of my thought's at the sound of Hakuei's voice, "now while I wish to stay and wait to see if Kouha is all right I have some other matter's to attend to." Even Hakuei knew this would effect Kouha in a negative was and was concern as well. I look Hakuei in the eye's while she continued to speak, "but I'm sure he will be fine and that it be best to give him some space until tomorrow. I don't think he will be in the right frame of mined to talk right now, but if anything happen's please alerts me if I may be of some help, good luck."

"I'll be sure to alert everyone if something happen's," the seriousness in Koumei's voice spoke volume's, after all he is one of the closest to Kouha in our family so he probably understand how bad this is for Kouha. I can only hope thing's turn out ok, after all this is Gyokuen's idea.

There is something wrong with our family and it involve Gyokuen I just know it. With the way she look's at some of us, it's just, well creepy to be honest. I can't really describe it but... oh it's just not natural!, she's not natural and I just can't piece it together. I vaguely noticed Hakuei's foot step fading down the corder as I turn my attention to Hakuryuu, he has a dark look in his eye's that I am sure has to do with his mother.

Bring my hand's up, I look to the side in worry. I just don't know what to do, will Kouha be ok, I know he's strong, way beyond strong. I just can't help but be worried after all he is my only little blood brother, I don't count Hakuryuu just as I know Kouha doesn't count Hakuei. I know he is only a few week's younger but still, he's my only little brother and I'm going to look after him weather he like's it or not he is after all my only baby brother.

Looking back up I turn to see Kouha's attendant's looking at the door's as if it held all of the answer's, which it kinda did when you think about it. I can't help but to look to the side with a sigh at the thought of them, they are so loyal and dedicated to Kouha that I can't help but feel a little jealous of them. I know the real reason why Kouha boon did what he did back when king Sinbad came to the palace, it still hurt's but he will alway's be my friend no matter what after all even if he only want's to use me, he was alway's there for me and gave me confidence when I was young.

I look back to ground once agin and I can't stop my self from mumbling what I'v been thinking "I wonder how Kouha-kun is doing?" It seem's like no one is going to answer me at first but after a moment one of the girl's, Reirei I believe, answered.

"Kouha-samma will most likely be angry and concerned but I believe that he will be fine with the right support." I can't help but feel some doubt with what she said. I know he will need some, no a lot of support for the next few month's but getting him to accept our help will be difficult to say the lest.

For as long as I've know Kouha, he has alway's been more independent then one his age should be. I met Kouha when we were seven by accident, well more or lest an accident to tell the truth. Being the seventh, youngest and the bastard princess of the Kou Empire has alway's been hard, but then I herd that the third prince, or fifth since it was a year before the fire, was actually younger then me form a couple of maid's gossiping in the hall's. I've never met him before, in fact I didn't even know that I had another brother other then Kouen and Koumei. So I did what any other timid, young princesses would do and I when to investigate this mystery little brother that I had no idea ever existed.

I looked every where's to find him but I never did, instead he found me. When I couldn't find him inside I started to look outside, and then I got the oh so great idea to climb a tree to get a better look around. It is safe to say that climbing in a long dress was not a great idea especially since it was my first time as well, and I ended up falling to the ground with no one around to help me. I don't remember the first few minute's from when I fell other then the pain in my head, wrist, and side. I know I was crying and I know that I screamed when I fell but I was in one of the older garden's that I thought no one used so to say I was shock when I felt some one touch the side of my head.

I can't help but smile a little at the memory, he was trying to help me but I just kept on crying until he picked me up and brought me to his room to bandaged me up. Kouha has alway's been strong, not that I was very heavy but he was about the same size as I was back then and he pick me up like I was a doll. I was so freaked out that I kept on struggling with him and we got in a bit of a argument until I realized that he was my little brother and that he was taking care of me like a mother to a child, with the way he was handling me with such care while all I did was whine and yell at him. He took care of me and helped me get back to my room, he even tucked me in to bed before he left. Before he left I asked him why he helped me and I never forgot what he said to me.

"You were hunt so I couldn't turn my back on you and beside we are family now so I'm not going to abandon you, your my sister whether you like it or not I'm going to help you and I'm not going to forget you so I'll see later okay." With that he left me to my thought's and before I fell asleep I made up my mind to keep an eye on him whether he like's it or not after all he is my brother too.

I'm shocked out of my thought's a the door's are opened and Kouha start's to come out. His head is down and he doesn't seem to see us as he starts to rush past us, I try to call out to him but all he does is motion for his attendant's to come with him. Hakuryuu also try to call out Kouha's name but he is already down the hall, then he is out of sight and I can't help but fell disappointed that I can't do anything to help him.

"If he need's us he'll tell us, don't worry to much Kougyoku he just need's some space to think." Koumei seem's to have read my mind as he reassures me, but the look in his eye's as he stare's down the hall tell's me something els, it tell's me that he is just as worried as me at least that's what I think.

Bringing my hand's back up I reply back "If you say so but I don't think this is going to be that easy." Taking a deep breath I turn to take my leave as well since Hakuryuu has also left. Saying bye to Koumei I take my leave. "If there is nothing els then I should start to prepare the our guest's arrival as well, have a nice night Koumei."

"We'll see and good night as well Kougyoku." With this we went out separate way's as I head to my room and Koumei goes on his way. There is a lot to do now that I think about it, we have to make a good impression. I can't help but think back to what Kouha said when we first met and I hope he know's that it's a two way thing now.

"Your my brother so whether you like it or not I'm going to help you"

* * *

KOUHA'S POV

As the door's open I can hear my mother's cry's from down the hall. It seem's she is having a temper tantrum right now, I can't help but sigh in defeat, it seem's like it's just not my day. Well there's nothing to do about it but to deal with it. I look back to my to see them looking at me, probably waiting for me to say something.

"Reirei go and round up all of the maid's for a meeting in a few hour's, Junjun check the condition's of the other room's and the garden, Jinjin come with me." With that said I make my way to the room on the far left side of the hall.

Before I open the door I look to the shorter girl for a moment, with the slight nod of her head I know that she's prepared for me to open the door. Without hesitation I open the door and take in the seen before I decide to act. The nurse and the maid who were in charge of keeping an eye on my mother for the day are on the other side of the room. The maid seem's to be nocked out with the nurse trying to make sure she is okay, there is a little bit of blood on her hand's but that's it, the maid probably got a hit in the head since that is where the nurse is focusing.

My mother on the other hand is on the ground on the other side of the room, she is on the ground crying and screaming. My mother's hair is all tangled and her clothe's are covered in paint. Know that I notice the paint on her I can't believe that I missed all of the paint covering the floor and wall's. The paint supplies is scattered all across the floor and the paper's that were supposed to be used are all torn up and mixed in the paint on the floor.

"Jinjin go and help take of them while I handle my mother, also if you get the chance have someone go and get the cleaning supplies." As I tell Jinjin this, I slowly make my way to my mother's side. I have grown used to having to watch my step with the kind's of messes that she tend's to make.

"As you wish prince Kouha," Replied Jinjin as she went to do as she was told.

As I approach my mother I take care to do so in her line of sight, it would not bold well if I were to spook her. When I am about a foot away I stop and sit on the ground as well so that I am closer to her hight seeing that she is still siting on the ground. For a moment we just sit there, while she is crying I stay in the same place in silence. Only after the other's are gone do I say anything and only after a few minute's after they leave.

"Hikari-chan, " I say my mother's name softly. "It's me Kouha, can you look at me please."

She doesn't look at me but she did calm down a little bit. Instead of full out crying she has a bit of a hiccup. silently I move a little bit closer, close enough for our nee's to touch. She doesn't do anything at first, but then she slowly start's to look my way and I can see her blood shot eye look into my eye's.

"Haha-chan," with a sniffle she called me by the name she came up with since it is easier for her to say in this stat of mind.

With a small smile I slowly bring my hand up in a non threatening manner and I wipe away some of her tear's. "Yea it's me Hikari-chan, now what's the matter, can you tell me why your crying."

"Don't wanna pick up, want to paint but she picked up." She started to get mad agin after saying this but she continued before I could say anything. "So I stop her and Mina-chan said that not nice and and..."

"Hush now, it's okay but Mina-chan was right, you hurt someone and that wasn't very nice." I try to be as gentle as possible as I tell her this but I still need to be firm about it.

"But she try to pick up."

"No but's Hikari-chan, you hurt her so this is what we are going to do, we are going to pick up this mess, then we are going to go get cleaned up our selves." When it looked like my mother was going to start whining I brought up my hand as a sign for silence. When she kept quiet I continued. "She was doing what she was suppose to and that was to get you and every thing cleaned up before dinner so that we could eat in a clean space."

Looking her in the eye I continue. "Once we are done cleaning up, we are going to go see the maid that you hurt and you are going to apologize, do you understand."

With a small sniff she nodded her head with a small "yes."

"Great, now I'm going to go see if the cleaning supplies has been sent yet okay," I wait until she nod's her head before I get up slowly.

As I turn to go to the door I make's sure to keep my ear's alert to any sound that she make's. When I'm at the door I look back to check on her, even if it hasn't even been half a minute. There my mother was, who was just crying a few minute's ago, was now giggling as she dragged her hand's back and forth with the paint on the ground. With a small sigh I open the door and take a peak into the hall.

Down the hall I can see another maid coming in my direction, she has a two bucket's with some rag's in them and what look's like some cleaning supplies in a basket that she is caring. What caught my attention was that she did not appear to have any water, I was going to call out to her to say something about it until I got a good look at who she was. She had shoulder length, light brown hair with light blue eyes and was about five ft five, she also wore the normal maid's outfit but with a light blue sash with white flower's around her waist that signify her as a magic user, the light blue mean's she's adapt at water magic.

All of my maid's are different in one way or another. They all have simple outfit's that are common for maid's to wear but they each have a sash that is around their waist that is unique to them selves. If the maid has magic then the main color of their sash is that of the element or type of magic that they specialized in, but the details of the sash can be any color or design they like, which all of the girls like. None of the other maid's in the empire wear sash's like this, only the girl's who work for me because my people are awesome and they deserve to express them selves at least a little bit, beside's I know all of them and some of there family's are in my army so I'm gonna take care of them and let them be there self's when they can be.

I began to recognize who she was once she was within a few feet of me. Her name is Kiko and her father is a member of my army. She is only seventeen I think and has been practicing her magic with Jinjin I believe.

Once she is in front of me, I take a quick look at my mother to make sure she is fine. My mother is still playing in the paint so she's fine for now.

"Good evening prince Kouha." I look back to Kiko as she bow's her head to me. "I have brought the cleaning supplies you have asked for, is it alright for me to set it up for you."

"yea just set it up over there and be carful as to not startle my mother." I point her in the direction of where Mina and the other maid were.

"Give me a bucket with some supplies and I'll start with the area around my mother." I watch as she set's the bucket's down and say's some kind of spell, slowly the bucket's fill up with water. When they are full the girl put's in some cleaning supplies and separates some of the rag's.

"Everything is set prince Kouha, Please ask for anything els you may need." With a slight bow of her head she went to get started on the paint covering her area.

I walk back to my mother to see all of the paint near her smeared altogether. Sitting on the ground she is laughing while slapping her hand's in the paint, getting even more paint on her dress and in her hair to, there is even some on her face. I couldn't stop the small laugh from leaving me. The joy on her face, the sound of her laugh, the innocence in her eye's. It's moment's like this that I feel a hallow feeling of peace, like there is nothing wrong with what is going on around us, that everything is perfectly normal with this pitcher. Oh how I wish this was normal out side of the world we made here.

"Hikari-chan, it's time to start cleaning, so can you help me wash the floor's please," I asked her gently.

"NO, play, play, play!" She whined

"We can play later but first we need to clean up then we'll get something to eat. If there is still time after then we can play a game before bed ok."

"Ok" she giggled childishly

Smiling I grab a rag from the bucket and rinse it for her before showing her what to do. "Ok take this and use it to wipe the paint on the floor's like this."

"Ok." I take a few seconds to watch her as she started to clean.

When I'm sure she is fine with what she is doing, I grab my rag and get to work. Every few minute's I would have to rinse her rag until she figured out how to do it her self. She ended up spilling half of the bucket but she is trying so that's all that count's, that and she is having fun to while doing this so she may not complain as much next time, I hope.

"Prince Kouha, I have finished taking care of the mess over there. Is there anything else you would like me to do." I look up to Kiko for a second before shaking my head.

"Hm not really, it shouldn't take to much longer for us to finish here so I guess you could get us some towels to dry this place up... Oh um actually can you have someone get a bath papered for my mother and have our dinner brought up after her bath."

"Of course prince Kouha," and with that she left.

It only took about ten more minute's to finish cleaning up the paint, probably because it was still wet so it wasn't hard to clean up. Next was washing my mother up. She love's her bath's so it can be a little tricky to get her out but after letting her play for a bit and scrubbing the paint off of her, she was ready to eat. After I got her dressed we went to her play room to have our dinner at the table in there. After we ate I wiped her face because of the mess she made. Now it's time for the hard part, bed time.

"Come on Hikari-chan, it's time to get ready for bed."

.

..

...

"NOOOOOOOOO! Not sleepy, no bed." Crying out she started to shake her head no.

"What if I told you a story."

"... Ok."

Smiling I took her hand and lead her to her room, which was right across from mine. After setting her into her bed and tucking her in I pull over a chair that we had set in here for this very reason. Taking a moment to think about a good story to tell her, I close my eye's and put a hand on my chin to try and come up with something good. It has to be entertaining but sweet and calm as to settle her down for bed but what. Maybe something that has happened recently, like on one of my trip's, perfect.

"Have I told you about the journey of a prince and a little magician?"

"No"

"Well then, let's see, once upon a time a prince from a far away kingdom went on a journey to a far away land. But on the way he ran into some bandit's who started to cause some trouble."

"What next, what next!?

"Well the prince took care of all the bad bandit's but while doing so he didn't realize that there was a little boy standing with his men. Only when the prince was done did he notice him. In the end the boy came with them on the prince's journey and they learned a lot about each other and soon became friend's."

"What kind of thing's?" She asked with a little yawn, she'll be asleep soon.

"Well the boy was going on a trip to learn about magic..."

* * *

I closed the door as softly as I could as to not wake my mother. Once the door click's shut I breath a sigh of relief, man it's been a long day and I still have some business to take care of. Now I'm running late as well, great just great. I'm so tiered, I just want to go to bed but first things first, the meeting.

Walking up the hall I go to the maid's break room, which is the first door on the right coming in. I see all ten of my maid's and four of the nurses since one of them is on maternity leave. So there is fourteen here, not counting my girls, so I'm going to need to get some more help here. Taking a breath I walk to the center of the room and wait a moment for attention to focus on me.

"So I'm sure some of you have heard the new's that we are going to have some guest coming to stay here for quit awhile. Therefor we have to get this place into shape, so tomorrow morning this place need's to be in tip top shape by Lunch. We don't know when they will get here but it can be from tomorrow to the end of the week." Looking them all in the eye to make sure they understand how important this is I continue.

"It's also important that they don't find out about my mother, this is a big concern as you probably know but let me make this clear. Your first concern is my mother anything els is second priority. I'm going to have some other maid's come for the time being to help take care of the guest so that should make some thing's easier. There are also going to be some new rules that I will have posted in here tomorrow, now are there any question's."

Nobody spoke up or made any move's to say anything. Thank solomon for that, I don't think I can deal with to much more today. "Great, Junjun tomorrow assign what need's to be done, Reirei, Jinjin you'll come with me to get some other maid's. We need to wake up bright and early tomorrow so go and get some sleep every one, we have a hard day of work ahead of up."

Once I dismiss them I start to head to my room to get some sleep. I know the girl's are worried and want to talk but, damn I'm tiered, I just want some peace and quite.

As I open the door to my room I take a look at my mother's door. I can't help but hope that she sleep's all night. Turning back I go into my room and lean against the door for a moment. I take a breath then head to my wardrobe to change into some sleep wear. Once I'm dressed I crawl into my bed and pull my violet blanket up to my chin and closes my eye's.

One of the last thought's that I had running through my head was what was to happen tomorrow and what that bitch could have planed.

To say that the darkness of sleep was welcome was an understatement.


End file.
